


Murder Me

by I_Need_Less_Jesus



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Choi Bomin is a grave keeper, Gore, Human/Vampire Relationship, Lee Daeyeol is a ghost, Mama Kim Jibeom, NOTHING IS SEXUAL, Neko!Jangjun, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Please Kill Me, The Author Regrets Nothing, Trains, Y and Jungkook are twins, Zombie!Bae Seungmin, chill people, graveyards, mentions of other bands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-26 01:45:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12546028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Need_Less_Jesus/pseuds/I_Need_Less_Jesus
Summary: Murder me,please?OrThat's atleast what I used to think when I ask for it and nothing happened and now,I've regret saying that all the time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyyy,Go stan Golden Child if you want :))  
> Fun fact,I didn't proofread this so chances are, THERE WILL BE LOTS OF LOTS OF GRAMMAR MISTAKES HERE AND THERE.

Everything seems so fine until you look at the wrong direction,right?

Well,thats the case you get if you ever got way too curious and now, you have to deal with it. In case, you are Son Youngtaek.

"Shit.Shit.Shit" he curse underneath his breath as he scramble away from his tail. That tail,of course, is his serial killer whose helding a knife in the air trying to catch up with him.

"You just have to be sooooooo stupid,Youngtaek.You had one job.ONE.JOB." He pant,as he found himself crossing a graveyard near by, hoping he could get himself a spot to hide and catch his breath.

"Where are you little bitch" The killer taunt, helding a knife thats about to come straight for him, if he got caught.

-

Youngtaek tried to scram but if he moves, he's dead by the fact the place where he hid is full of vines which, in the first place, was useful until he realize that the serial will grown suspicious and try looking to where he is. So,it was a stupid place to hide.

"Fuck...What am I going to do now???"he whisper to himself, clenching his hand and helding it near his heart(which was beating faster than a strike of light), while overthinking about things of how he will die in the most cliche story ever, but not making a sound, just in case he gets a chance to run and not get notice.

It took 15 mins. before the killer finally gave up and decided to fuck it and leave the grave yard but for Youngtaek, he didn't  _dare_ move a muscle due to his doubts that his killer might just make him think his gone or the killer is trying to tip toe and find him (hopefully not the very spot where his hidden though).

-

Again,it took another 15 mins. before Youngtaek finally got the guts to trust that the killer is gone.

Finally settling himself to get out of the hideout. He carefully stand up and not make a sound,still insecure that the killer might have just waited for him to get out of the place, and move bit by bit.

"Finally." he sigh.

Got out of hell and went by, but guess what?

Something cuaght the corner of his eyes.

"What...?" The last thig he'll ever said normally before becoming completely insane for something he shouldn't have seen right from the beginning.


	2. Ghost of Heaven or Hell?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are ghost even real??

"What...?" he whisper agaisnt the cold air of the wind in the graveyard.

The person,The  _person,_ who he supposed to think is a  _'person'_ , is glowing right in front of him. Like, _how?_

Youngtaek just stood there with mouth opening like fish trying to think something that could help him say something about the situation he is right now, but nothing came out, instead he look like literally like a fish.

Right now, things are hitting Youngtaek further than he expected it to be. Considering, he just, simply, could not get things in proper places. He felt dizzy by just acting to the situation he is right now but as soon as he felt his spine hit cold water ice wind. He was sent back to reality.

"Hello...." Whisper the glowing person, who happens to be the same age as Youngtaek but the clothes says otherwise.

"Um..Uh,hi?" he splatter out,mouth still wide open like a fish and trying to catch up what was going on.

"Hi....again...." The person whisper again,more confuse and uncomfortable while in the other hand, Youngtaek said nothing and just stood there,mouth still wide open as ever.

Things went quiet again,dead quiet.Like really dead, just like the corspes underneath the ground  **[Sorry not Sorry]** ,but soon things got a little heated up... or should I say,  _cold._

As soon as Yougtaek began to get back from reality, he felt something real cold agaisnt the skin of his palm, and thats where it hit him. The  _person_ was helding his hand, who seem to analyze his hand before flinching away from him and look him dead straight into the eyes and say,

"You're alive...?"

Thats it,thats it. That was the question that made him go fucking whimp and insane. 

This entire time,This  _entire time,_ he was speaming and looking straight at a ghost. In which, overall, can piss everyone off and get traumatized - except if you're a goddamn brave prick then you just probrably brush it off - and of course, lose your fucking nuts and probably live inside an asylum for the rest of your life.

"Are you okay???" The ghost question, eyes looking for answer as the live boy just whimper silently, hoping the ghost wouldn't actually kill him.

"n-no" he stutter out, quickly turning his head down the ground as if its the most interesting thing in the world but goddamn, he saw a pair of feet moving towards him, and when he look up, Blue cold eyes shot him dead. They're beautiful yet so terrifying to look at.

 "Why not?? Is it because I'm a ghost?? Please do not be afraid, I won't even  _hurt_ a fly." The ghost reason out, clenching its hand into a fist and setting it aside, what seems to be where its heart used to beat, but right now, that didn't work for Youngtaek.No,not now.

"Please...I promise....I'll even show the exit out of this graveyard without the killer...Please!" The ghost tried to reach for Youngtaek, but all he got was a soft push from the live one. The ghost never felt more dead then ever 'cause he hated being a ghost  and people treating him like one. So, he decided to change all of that once and for all.

The ghost grab the live by hand and drag him across the graveyard where, he can assure, that the serial killer hadn't went by and know that the killer is not there waiting for the live ones return.

As the ghost continue to drag the live, he recieved some protest and tuggings under his grips, but he kept them tight and secure from ever let the hand slip away from his.

"Why are you protesting???" the ghost whispers, still dragging the boy across the graveyard almost near the exit. "I don't trust you..." A answer call out, and of course, it hurt,sure, but that still didn't stop it from dragging the live across.

"Why not??" Again, the ghost ask in such whispering voice. "You're a ghost  **AND** a stranger.So really, anyone wouldn't trust you unless they  _know_ you in some way" A answer has once again reach out and everything stop.

The ghost stop dragging Yountaek, as Yougtaek struggles to get out of the ghost grip but the grip didn't budge. It just sticks there around his hand and just... be like hand cuff or soemthing.

"Okay fine...I'll let you know my name and my age but thats about it....I'm 20 years old,well atleast...thats what I remember...My name is Lee Daeyeol....There,I told you things you should know...and not make me look like a stranger?? Happy?? Okay,good." The gho-- Daeyeol states, giving information to Youngtaek, he continues to drag him.

"what--" before Youngtaek could react even more,the strong force of the grip cut him off. Discontinuing anything he was about to say next.

"I...might be a ghost,but i.....i can help..." The soothing voice went straught into Youngtaek's ears and melted agaisnt his brain. It cuase him to stop resisting and let himself follow the ghost. 

Soon,the ghost notice on how things weren't as hard as it was before. Everything became easy and that made the ghost happy.

He was proud,in fact.

"I'm..."He mumble,"...glad...that you finally agree with me to help you....out."

Nothing else was heard from the other but he can tell that the live one was smiling and was soon too, holding his dead cold hands.

It made the ghost feel...hope. He felt a passion streaming around his viens and soon reaching his heart that he once doubted that it could no longer beat, but Youngtaek prove that statement wrong.

-

A few more steps and there they were.

The gate,The exit.

"Thank you..." Youngtaek said ever so happily. 

"Of.....course.....just...don't, let  _him_ see you..." Daeyeol once again inform letting the other know that he really do care.

With that, Youngtaek left the graveyard and went away, but before he could go any further. He look back and saw Daeyeol slowly fading away alomg with his precious glow.

Oh,how Youngtaek wish he could go back amd visit again.

He wish and maybe,it will become true.


End file.
